


Setsuroha Should Be Shipped More (Setsuka x Iroha One Shot Collection)

by Bumbleby_Shipper



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa Another 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Female Characters, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Character, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Potential Smut But I Dunno What The Prompt Generator Will Give Me, Prompt Generator, Rare Pair, Useless Lesbians, i can't tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumbleby_Shipper/pseuds/Bumbleby_Shipper
Summary: I ship Setsusroha and I think there should be more content- so I'm making it myself. I have a prompt generator and whenever I wanna write something- I'll do whatever prompt it gives me- but with these two. If you have prompts of your own- I wouldn't mind sharing! Here's to let you know though- There will be content warnings before every story, even if's the content is fluff-If it's nsfw- the characters will be of consenting age (18+) within the story-No death/gore/gross stuffHope you enjoy it
Relationships: Chiebukuro Setsuka/Nijiue Iroha
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Horrible Memories (Hurt/Comfort)

**Author's Note:**

> [ This Story Will Contain ]  
> -Remembering Trauma  
> -Crying  
> -Hugging  
> -Bleeding Fingers  
> -Spoilers for Iroha Nijiue's backstory  
> -Minor Spoilers for void members  
> -PTSD

Setsuka was walking around the school. She had to clean up the rec room after Shinji accidentally made a mess by thinking it was a good idea to basically belly flop onto the table. She was merely slightly annoyed however- since she didn't have any plans for the day, so being late going home wasn't a big deal for her. As she was walking with her hands in her pockets however, she heard something. Was that.... crying? More like whimpering- but where was that coming from? Setsuka looked around, walking slowly so that she could hear where it was, ending up at a closet. Upon closer inspection, the door seemed to be locked. Who in the world would lock someone in a closet!? Setsuka unlocked the door and opened it- revealing two small- blue eyes looking right back at her

It was Iroha, who looked like she was in distress. Iroha, who was sitting on the floor, sprung up and hugged Setsuka tightly, crying into her chest. Oh jeez.... Setsuka hugged back since it seemed that she clearly needed it, when her eyes wandered to the closet door. It was covered in scratches and....Setsuka stopped hugging the painter and grabbed her wrists to look at her arms- and..... She saw that Iroha fingers were bloody

"Oh my goodness, Iroha!" Setsuka was shocked. How long was she in there for!? "Let me take you to the nurse's office, okay?" Iroha sniffled a little bit "...O-Okay...." She mumbled. Setsuka kept holding her wrist as the two walked to the nurse's office- the only sound being the sound of the clicking of the heels of the two girl's shoes. Once the two got to where they needed to go, the taller female grabbed Iroha and sat her down on one of the beds as she grabbed some bandages and antibiodics and started to treat Iroha's fingers

"Iroha, may I ask what happened? Why were you locked in there?" Setsuka had to know what happened. Iroha caught her breath- now much calmer except for her slightly shaky hands. "I didn't know the door locks from the outside..... A-And, um.... Mikado told be to get something for him....A-And when I went in the door accidentally closed.... And I-I-I was so scared....." Iroha was looking at the wall as she talking, flinching a little as Setsuka was listening to her, taking care of her wounds

"I understand, anyone would be scared in that situation" Setsuka said. Iroha nodded a little "I-It's just.... It gave me flashbacks t-to...." She could barely finish her sentence at first, but Setsuka didn't pressure her. She knew it was probably hard for her to talk about her past- since like her friend group they don't like sharing their past either. Soon enough, Setsuka fixed up Iroha's fingers to stop the bleeding and so no infections were to happen. Setsuka helped Iroha off the bed "Is that better?"

Iroha nodded "Thank you...." She said, looking up at Setsuka. "You're welcome Iroha, I'm always here to help!" The blue haired girl said, ruffling Iroha's beret atop her head- which messed with Iroha's hair a little bit. Iroha suddenly hugged Setsuka again, and although she's fine with it- she was caught a bit off guard, but hugged back shortly after being confused. Iroha nuzzled up against Setsuka, liking the hug. After a couple more seconds, Iroha let go "Sorry I just.... wanted another hug" She said, looking down at her feet and blushing

"Oh no worries it's fine" Setsuka rubbed the back of her head "I understand that sometimes one hug isn't always enough" She reassured the smaller girl "So, are you good now, or do to need me to walk you out of the school? I got nothing else to really do so I'd be more then happy to" Iroha thought for a second. "I'd like some company while I walk, please" She asked politely "Of course!" Setsuka said. "Let's go" Setsuka started to walk out, Iroha following next to her. She was very lucky that Setsuka was in the building with her- because other she wouldn't have known what to do

What nice luck Iroha were to have Setsuka be a sort of knight in shining armor- ready to help her


	2. A Little Treat (I dunno what genre this is)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ This Story Will Contain ]
> 
> -Trick or Treating  
> -Hand Holding :0  
> -Setsuka and Iroha being gf's  
> -Making Out (Note: I can't write make out scenes well, so if it sounds cringy- I'm sorry)  
> -Sexual Hand Placement- But No Smut (They are both 18 within the story)

Tonight was Halloween. Setsuka and Iroha were in their house, getting everything ready for some free candy. Despite both of them being the same age- Iroha hasn't grown much so she still is the same height as a child but she looks older other then the height thing- so Setsuka was going to pretend to be the mother of Iroha- who was going to wear a simple sheet ghost costume to really give off the child appearance. "Ready to go, Iroha?" Setsuka said as she put on her witch hat. Of course Setsuka got out a more, sexual, witch costume which caused Iroha to go red in the face under the sheet. "Uh, yeah!" She replied in a flustered manner. Setsuka giggled as the two went out

The trick-or-treating was easy for them- going to their town and the town over to make sure that got a lot of candy. Of course, Setsuka and Iroha's friends knew they were doing this yet gave them candy anyway since they bought a lot for the holiday and getting rid of some more wouldn't hurt. After about a full 3 hours of trick-or-treating, ricking adults that Iroha was a child, and stopping some bullies from stereotypical pranks on Halloween, they're sitting on a bench in the park, with their car parked which had all the candy they had collected. Both were taking a break from walking so much. They had fun, yes, but walking for that long can make anyone tired

Iroha took the sheet off of her and placed it on her lap, going back to 'adult' mode. Setsuka wrapped her hand around Iroha's shoulder. "Did you have a fun time?" She asked her small girlfriend. Iroha nodded "I did" She said with a smile "We got so much" Iroha said in an excited tone "We sure did!" Setsuka backed that up as she looked around the area. They were the only ones in the park. She checked her phone. 9:04 pm. No one would probably come here...

"Hey Iroha" Setsuka said to get her attention. Iroha looked over at her. "Yes?" She responded. Setsuka pulled Iroha onto her lap and wrapped her arms around Iroha's waist, causing Iroha to blush. Setsuka smirked a little "You know no one else is here, right?" Setsuka told Iroha. The painter was a little stupid "And....?" She said with a confused look on her face. Setsuka, not giving the answer straight away, kissed Iroha on the lips. Iroha was certainly not expecting that, but she clearly wasn't against it as she kissed back

This kissing session started out small, with peppering kisses on their lips, but slowly it turned into a straight up French kissing session- one another giving time to gain their breath back before going back to the make out session in the park. Setsuka kept her hands around Iroha's waist- meanwhile Iroha put her hands on Setsuka's shoulders- but she wasn't gripping them. She didn't wanna hurt her tall girlfriend after all

However, as things were getting a bit more spicy- Setsuka grabbing Iroha's hips and pulling her closer, a familiar voice could be heard calling for the two. When the two girls looked- it was Emma, walking while holding Kokoro's hand. The two stopped what they were doing as Iroha got off of Setsuka's lap and sat next to her like before. "Emma! We didn't see you there" Setsuka said with blush on her face "Well, of course not" Emma stated "We clearly saw what you were doing" Iroha's face went red with embarrassment and she put her face in her hands. Kokoro sighed a little while Emma giggled "It's fine Iroha, at least you guys stopped once people were around, unlike some people" Setsuka chuckled "Well I wasn't expecting you two to be out, so what's up?" The blue haired girl asked the two "I wanted to take a walk, and Emma came along" Kokoro answered

Iroha tugged on Setsuka's sleeve. "Hmm? What is it?" She looked at Iroha. The smaller girl whispered something into Setsuka's ear, causing Setsuka's to giggle and blush a little and pet Iroha's head. "Iroha wants to go home after a long walk around trick or treating. But hey! Maybe we can talk more tomorrow?" Emma nodded at Setsuka's suggestion. "Sounds like a plan!" Emma clapped her hands together

Setsuka nodded as she stood up and picked up Iroha "Oh" Iroha said out of surprise as Setsuka started to walk away with her girlfriend in her arms. Iroha waved at Emma and Kokoro "BYE!" She called out, Emma and Kokoro waving back. Setsuka put Iroha into their car. "Silly Iroha, we'll take care of that, alright?" Setsuka said as she got into the car herself "A-Alright" She seemed embarrassed, but Setsuka reassured her it was fine. Setsuka started to drive back to their house so that they can spend the rest of the night with a bit of alone time


End file.
